eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 4/1/16
The session started out with the group nearly waking up from their night at Zadicus's camp. Just before everyone woke up, Klon casted his corpse light on his weapon. As the group awoke, they hung out for a brief moment and then set off towards the site of the dead bears. Beorn and Hawkmoon scouted ahead, and saw the area where the bears where, and picked up on the scent of dead rotting corpses. While walking, Zadicus dropped a note that Aeowyn managed to pick up. She read the note, but didn't get a chance to talk about it since she didn't want to get caught by Zadicus. Just prior to reaching the bears, Zadicus stutter stepped for a brief moment just before Klon's undead detection wall (Klon was the only one in the group who knew about it). Once the group reached the site, they found the corpses of 4 dead bears, 2 male and 2 female. They were decaying at a rapid rate, and their corpses had been picked over a little bit. Zadicus claimed he corralled the bears into this area, switched into his wolf form (which took lots of energy he said) and then killed the bears. Monashe examined the area where he said he attacked, and found some scuff marks but they didn't look like wolf. Beorn also looked around the bear corpses, and he didn't see any specific wolf prints either. Erevan and Khaelis were fairly quiet, just observing the situation. Monashe, Klon and Beorn examined the bear bodies, and it appeared that the bears did not die to wolf attack. Some had died to blunt trauma, others to sword piercing. The group began to question Zadicus more, who was staring at a crinkled note. Beorn managed to steal the note from Zadicus as he was putting it away. The group continued to investigate the area, and Klon even performed a heal check on the corpses. He learned that they had some sort of disease or something causing the rapid decay, and it was on them before they died. He also tried to restore their flesh, but it was quickly undone by some undead magic. The group became more direct with Zadicus, trying to shift through all his lies. They were fairly certain he could shapeshift into many things, and that he knew more about the Serevictus. Their suspicions were confirmed when he began to express his desire to see it again. Beorn kept brushing him off on the subject. Zadicus then shifted his approach, and began attempting to recruit the group for a job. He promised them exorbitant things beyond anything gold could buy. Monashe was pretty fixated on the gold, which eventually worked it's way up to 1800g for the first job. The first job that Zadicus wanted them to do, was track down Authorion and collect 6 items that Authorion had purchased from Thealdi. The problem was, Authorion had died 60 years ago! Zadicus claimed that was not true, and that tracking him down was just the first step in their journey to great power. The group wanted to speak alone for a bit. While alone, Aeowyn mentioned that she learned that he was searching for objects, and she thinks the Serevictus is one and something of Authorion's was the other. Beorn also mentioned that the note he stole was a poem or something, detailing weird thoughts, directed negatively at someone called The Red Witch. Meanwhile, Zadicus was inspecting Klon's trap. A small group of bears approached their location, and began to show their teeth at Zadicus, who appeared irritated at them. These bears did not seem out of control like the other animals. Beorn then faked that he broke the Serevictus, so Zadicus come over. He persisted on the job offer. Eventually, Klon drew Myrissa's symbol on the ground over the Serevictus, which caused Zadicus to push Beorn aside, and he realized that Beorn had faked it's destruction. Monashe then pulled out a piece of the Orange Robe he had, which greatly escalated the situation. Beorn eventually pulled out Sivath's and Ustalar's robes as well, and Sivath's name was even said. The situation was getting tense, and the group pressured Zadicus on his diety. He lied, and said it was Orcus. Beorn then revealed a drawing of the Skull, Sickle and Branch, which caused Zadicus to flee. The group decided that they needed to get to Authorion first, and their best lead was to go to Thealdi... <-------------- Previous Session [[Story 4/17/16|Next Session ------------------>]]